


We can leave now, can't we?

by Thing_Of_Trash



Series: Runaways [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I say fuck canon, Running Away, based on tommy's stream, give kids a break pls, i see angstand fluff potential and run with it, what if they actually left, why are children making better decisions than adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo discuss their options.(I saw n o fics based off this moment which is sad, so i said fuck it I'll do it myself)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Runaways [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967539
Comments: 16
Kudos: 522





	We can leave now, can't we?

"You realize what this means, right?" Tommy asked, staring at Tubbo. Tubbo shook his head no. "We have all we wanted," Tubbo's eyes widened as he continued on,"we could run away, get you more bees, listen to the discs too."

"We could leave behind the fighting." Tubbo said mindlessly, staring at the disc in his hands. "We won't need to fight anymore and- and we wouldn't need to sneak of to see eachother, we could build a house for the two of us too!" Tubbo whisper yelled, his eyes widening in wonder at the idea.

Tommy nodded, it honestly seemed like a good idea, he wouldn't need to stay up wondering whether or not they would win. He wouldn't need to wonder about Wilbur's rapidly decreasing sanity either. "I want to, but isn't our job and duty to stay?" Tubbo olny looked at him in pity.

"Tommy. Tommy were children. We shouldn't be fighting any wars, we both know we only joined for the discs, we have no duty to fight." Tubbo pleaded," I want to run away like we promised, with a large bee farm with a jukebox and a bench, please Tommy."

He remembers when they made the promise.

It was around 2:00 am and he and Tubbo where sat at the top of the L'manburg walls, leaning against one another for body heat. "Is there something wrong?" Tommy found himself asking before he could think it through, his friend had been acting weird for the last few days. He panicked when the reply to his question was Tubbo bursting into tears. He grabbed his friend's hand and leaned against him more in an attempt to comfort.

"When we have the discs," Tubbo's voice broke through the cold night air, "can we run away, we shouldn't have to fight a war, we can relax for once, go where no one will know where we are." Tommy sat up and turned to his friend with a small smile and a pinky turned up.

"Pinky promise." Tommy had replied. Tubbo wrapped his pinky around Tommy's and they moved their hands down and up, both with teary smiles on their faces.

"It was a pinky promise i guess." Tommy whispered as he shook himself out of the memory. Tubbo's small hopeful smile widened into a blinding grin as he grabbed his friend and brought him towards the chests in Tommy's old house.

"We should leave notes, saying we dont want to be found, grab all your necessities ok Tommy?" Tubbo asked, getting a thumbs up as his friend rummaged through the chests. They left with food, weapons, armor, wood, a enderchest, leaving behind a note reading,

'Dear whoever's found this,

We have all three discs, we have no real reason to stay here, we hope you forgive us and won't try and find us as we don't want to be found. We're children who do not need to be fighting, Tubbo wants to have a bee farm he can trust will be safe, Tommy wants a place he can keep his discs safe, and we both want a place with little to no fighting and we ourselvescan be safe, and thats not here. 

Sincerely, Tommy+Tubbo  
(Ps: Be worried about Wilbur, he's not okay, see if Dream will tell you whats up.)'

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what I can do to improve & Stay safe!( i kinda want to make this a series, if people want me to i will, it will be focused on the boys life and others reactions!) Edit: It's a series now!


End file.
